venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Clones: The Missing Children
'Clones: The Missing Children ' is a short film written and directed by Bethany Frye. It was posted in 2009 but was actually made circa 2002. It features Isaac Frye as a number of clones of himself investigating missing children and uncovering a conspiracy. Plot "The Best" Isaac clone is getting tired of the missions he keeps getting assigned. He interviews Brady, another clone who is looking after the children's home. Brady is initially resistant but relents when he shows his badge. He shows Isaac to the place where they slept. Isaac has a short read of a book before spying Brady speaking on the phone promising to deliver the "Critters". He goes off for a moment to buy a pizza from another clone and when he returns he finds Brady still talking on the phone. He follows him into a room when he leaves the door open and discovers him loading bags but accidentally gives himself away. He then confronts Brady about the bags, who denies any wrongdoing. The Pizza Guy then bursts in just as they are about to start fighting, and hits Brady in the face with the Pizza. Isaac takes on Brady himself but Brady beats him and knocks them out. Brady then goes to speak to "The Boss" and airs his grievances about being the best. The Boss tells him "Finish what you started." Isaac continues on the case. Isaac discovers the cats from the pizza place at the location and realizes the Pizza Guy must be there too. The Pizza Guy staggers in and collapses and Isaac spots Brady outside. Brady then comes in and demands to know why they are in the house; Isaac demands back to know what's in the bag. Pizza Guy has enough at this point and runs off. Brady insists that there's no mystery to the missing children and demands that Isaac leave him alone. He is about to leave but Pizza Guy arrives and blocks him with a gun. However, he panics and runs away, dropping the gun. Isaac is chased by Brady and hides with Pizza Guy, but Brady quickly corners them in a room. Isaac runs away by himself and hides in the hut of a man with a southern accent who is dressed exactly like the Pizza Guy. Isaac wonders why there are so many clothes on pegs hanging up but is focused on hiding for the moment. Characters *Isaac (number unknown) "The Best" - described as "The Best". Assigned to investigate the disappearance of the missing children. *Isaac No. 267 "Brady" - claims to know nothing of the missing children but seems to involved in a conspiracy involving bags of alleged "Critters". *Unnamed antagonist - Is not actually present, but talked on the phone with Brady. It seems anxious to get the "Critters". Presumably another clone of Isaac. *Isaac No. 478 "Pizza Guy" - Is an idiot who occasionally appears to help Isaac. Is a coward. Owns two cats. *Isaac No. 2 "Boss" - sets Isaac's missions. *Unnamed Isaac - An Isaac with a southern accent dressed exactly like Pizza Guy. He lives in a room full of clothes on pegs. Sequel A trailer for a fanmade sequel, Clones 2: Blood Cry, was made in 2015. It has very little connection to the original and has none of the original cast or characters in it. Category:Video Category:Clones Category:Old video Category:YouTube Category:2009